A Very Merry Christmas
by vickay
Summary: Little one-shot, sorry if its terrible. Random idea floating in my brain, for the deadliest sin prompt!


Christmas prompt for deadliest sin board! Felt the need to try a few new things out, Since I honestly don't think I'm going to get a chapter out for A second Chance for Heartbreak anytime soon! Sorry folks but the a-levels come first for ones you know ;)? Merry Christmas ! But don't take my word. I might suddenly be inspired to churn something out before Christmas. !

Pairing; Kagome/Hiei

Prompt; Stockings

Title- A Very Merry Christmas.

Hiei was furious as he stomped through the portal after the detective, the idiot and the fox. They were all being difficult to annoy him. He just knew it. Was it him or where the bunch of bakas moving at a less appropriate pace than was acceptable at such a dire time _purposely_?

'Christmas Eve she said…' Hiei mused to himself. His right hand twitched towards his sword as he glared at his team mates willing them with his mind to move through the portal at a quicker pace before he found himself forced to impale them on his rather shiny new sword courtesy of _his onna_.

Hiei didn't care much for ningen holidays up until two years ago when the detective had basically dragged the disgruntled youkai towards a rather large building where Kurama and Kuwabara were waiting for them, leaning on the uncomfortable red brick wall before standinng to attention after feeling their auras' coming closer. Hiei shivered at the weather, and his brows furrowed as murderous thoughts entered his mind. 'Trust the detective to impregnate his wife with a small herd impressive even at youkai standards, during the most boisterous time of year. So detective always found ways to be a nuisance. First getting that poor ningen girl to mate him then have her bare him three youkai babies, on the first go too… 'Ouch'.

So here he was, 'wetting' the babies heads' apparently. Humph. He didn't see the new brood here. This was an excuse for the detective to get inebriated before Keiko is released from that first aid centre, a hospital the fox called it? He was certain of it. And as usual he was dragged into Yusukes' messes. He turned a smirk at the groaning crowd standing outside as he walked towards the front of the queue before some unusually built ningen shook Yusukes' hands murmuring a congratulations before hurrying them inside. Kuwabaka went to buy a round of drinks as Kurama, Yusuke and himself moved towards an empty table towards the back of the rather loud bar. Thankfully their table was a good distance away from those wretched speakers and they had procured a spot where they could witness any and all events of the night unfold in front of them.

Hiei leaned back in his seat as the kitsune began asking questions about his journey from the Makai and pondered whether or not to dignify the questions with a response before he cracked an eyelid open and regarded the two youkai in front of him and hefted a hearty sigh when he realised he had to answer them. " The journey was no worse than usual, I think Mukuro was quite glad to be rid of me for a time. She wants me to take a break actually. Not that I need one obviously."

He looked towards Yusuke when he heard him clear his throat, a signal he had memorised as Yusuke trying to make a statement without making an ass out of himself. " Thank you Hiei, for being here I mean. I'm glad to have my friends here with me and Keiko right now. I know that whilst Keiko's going to be a great mother, hell she already is one, I'm glad you guys are here to help. I never had a father and I-I'm scared that I won't be a good one.."

"Such foolishness is unnecessary detective, after all you've put that poor female through do you think we'd let you walk away now?" Hiei found himself replying as his eyes lit up with amusement as chuckles came from the fox beside him and Yusuke smiled sheepishly.

"OI! I don't mean to cause trouble for Keiko. It's not my fault that I produce sperm that could impregnate the infertile. If I say so myself, I'm not only a set of good looks, I'm just a fine male specimen" the gaudy baka had the audacity to grin and wink before his eyes narrowed to slits at the harsh slap he received from Kuwabara after he set the drinks on the table.

"Baka! You turn Keiko into a baby machine and now you think you're the sperminator! Kami-sama save us all. You conceited idiot"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kazuma" Kurama grinned and Hiei tipped his glass in Kuwabaras direction before downing the shot. This stuff was nice he decided. It left a nice aftertaste in his mouth unlike that beer Yusuke insists on shoving in his face every time he's in the Ningenkai.

" So detective, any names for the brethren your beginning? Or are you just naming them one, two and three?" He had yet to see the children but from the images Kurama had shown him early from his memories, they were like a tiny army of Yusuke's although two of them lacked the appropriate genitals to truly be like their father. Poor Keiko's human genes hadn't stood a chance.

" Hai actually. Hiroshi, Ai and Kohana. Keiko and me had the names figured out when we found out the sexes." Yusuke's eyes blazed in his pride at becoming a father, Hiei knew that he would be a good one whether Yusuke was concerned about it or not. He couldn't have been anything else to his children. He smiled inwardly at the paternal gleam that entered Yusukes eyes. He was a dedicated friend and Hiei would have trusted him with his own life and he was certain the same could be said for Kurama and Kuwabara, so how could they expect anything less when he took on the challenge of parenthood?

He nodded his thanks and his lips tilted at the corners as Kurama poured him another glass of what he recognised as whiskey.

He listened absently as Yusuke talked about the blessings that were to be performed on the babes within the next few weeks and about the rearrangement of his quarter of Genkai's impressive residence to suit the children. The old legend had met her end peacefully last spring and had chosen to be buried in the Makai where most of her adventures occurred. The funeral itself had been a large affair where many beings of numerous origins arrived to pay their respects to the fighter who had cared for them, the Spirit Detectives especially as her lost boys during the end of her life. It was her wish to leave the four of them her vast estate for them to care for and use as their homes and the homes of others such as themselves if the time called. Hiei himself rarely stayed in the Ningenkai for that long but he had always stayed in the area of property claimed for him within Genkais' compound when he felt the need.

He stood up and looked around for the direction of the toilets before making his move towards his desired destination. He sighed as he released some of the alcohol he had consumed throughout the night before pulling his zipper back up and washing his hands before exciting the bathroom. Although he enjoyed the taste, the ningen alcohol barely affected him at all. He frowned as he thought about the ningens. It affected them all right, he could smell the beginning of illness on some of them along with the pungent scent of sweat, sex and remanents of alcohol, 'lovely' he thought to himself as he rounded the corner towards his table. His frown deepened as his eyes caught sight of a young man pushing what seemed to be a distressed female into a darkened corner.

Hiei would have ignored it usually, thinking perhaps the ningens were indulging in carnal pleasures in the back of the dark bar. Not his choice but thankfully he wasn't some air headed ningen. But the fact was the female didn't seem to want to be pushed into the corned. That much was obvious. His hearing picked up her shouts easily.

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE NOW!" Crap. This onna was loud. Her partner it seemed agreed with his conclusion and wrapped his hand around her throat as his other hand began to unbutton her shirt. Hiei heaved a sigh for the third time that night as he growled quietly at the male before prying his arm easily off the woman.

"Is he bothering you onna?"

The woman in question glared at the both of them, 'MEN, WHAT EGOTISTICAL PIGS, the next time Eri invites me out I'm saying no' she fumed silently. She studied the newcomer as she shimmied away from the pervert who was trying to cop a feel.

"Not anymore. Thanks I guess". He was devastatingly handsome she decided. And not much taller than her either. Her eye's widened as her miko senses tingled for the first time in 5 years. No wonder he was so attractive, he wasn't human…

Hiei found himself smirking at her reaction as her heartbeat sped up and her breathing became more erratic. He regarded her whilst her eyes trailed up and down his form. She was a beautiful little human he would give her that. Thick black hair that seemed to tease the skin it touched moved erotically of its own accord around her, he could picture himself burying his hands in it. An olive complexion with skin that poured sinuously over a well structured face with high cheekbones and a smooth brow. Plump lips that begged to be pillaged it seemed too. He found his own eye's widened as the lips he had previously admired glued themselves to his own.

It didn't take long for Hieis' lips to begin moving in synch with the ethereal ningen and he found himself pushing her back into the wall were she had previously been. His tongue came out to slide along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Hiei was delighted when entrance was granted to his questing tongue and hers moved along his own. She tasted sweet, a mixture of something he couldn't put his finger on and didn't seem to care to do as her hands came up and one stroked his cheek as the other slide up from the nape of his neck to clutch and massage the back of his head. His own hands moved of their own will to stroke at her sides and pull her closer to him.

He would have frowned if his facial muscles could work as she pulled away before pressing her forehead to his as their breath mingled and their racing hearts slowed.

"What was that for?"

The girl in front of him smiled brilliantly at him before motioning upwards and Hieis' eyes met some sort of weed that was hanging above the two. Whatever it was doing here he had no clue and his questioning look drew a giggle from the girl. " Mistletoe baka! And a thank you for saving me I guess".

She pressed her lips to his once, twice more.

" Thanks again Youkai-sama" She breathed out before turning away and moving towards the exit.

Hiei stared after her retreating form then turned his head to glance at the table where the other spirit detectives where situated. They all grinned at him and pointed at the woman and made shooing motions with their hands before Yusuke winked and mouthed 'Go on, it's O.K.' . He nodded and disappeared from their sight. Hiei stood at the entrance intent on sniffing the girl out before he turned his head and found the idea was pointless. She had adopted the same pose as Kurama and as if sensing his presence she turned towards him and grinned.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Hiei, Hiei Jaganashi."

Kagome held out her hand, a mysterious smile etched on her lips that had him aching to have her whisper all her secrets to him, so he could unravel the mystery that put that set in her mouth. He didn't think twice before taking her small hand and lacing his fingers with her own. Hiei had realised soon after that maybe not all ningen holidays were so useless after all.

* * *

And now here he was finally getting out of that goddamned portal. He grunted out a goodbye and grudgingly added a Merry Christmas, knowing that if he didn't Kagome would find out about it. Kami-sama knows the woman is probably omniscient.

He looked up towards the moon and the sky as he raced across the Toyko skyline towards the apartment he shared with Kagome in the district that was closer towards her family shrine, they used their home at Genkai's for a summer house when the city was too hot to be comfortable. Hiei felt his body start to react as he neared home and remembered the predicament he was in before he had left the house in the first place. He had found his miko spread across the bed wearing the most interesting lingerie after feeling the comforts of a hot shower, the shower less refreshing in his own opinion.

His mate had allowed him to set about 'unwrapping an early Christmas present' and he had just dragged a garter rather similar to the one he destroyed after the ningen mating ceremony with his teeth down her leg when that blasted communicator went off. He seriously considered ignoring it before a sharp yank to his hair brought him out of his lust induced stupor and he glared up at his mate whilst reaching for the object that had just killed the mood. He glanced down at the deflating erection that was covered by a towel and the unbidden thought 'literally killed the mood' passed through his mind.

Koenma had told them it was a simple mission in the Makai two hours tops, just retrieve some humans and take them back to the Ningenkai. Easy buns.

And yet here he was 9 hours later about 5 minutes away from home. The baka had not felt the need to inform them that the ningens had been kidnapped by kitsune bandits. Kurama was quite livid when one claimed to be Youko Kurama. They hadn't lasted long after that. However after realising they had killed all the bandits they had had to search for the ningens themselves within the maze of underground caves.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind as he opened the front door and closed it quietly. He walked towards the bedroom he shared with Kagome, he almost growled as he heard the deep regular rhythmical breathing coming from the lump on her side of the bed. As he moved into the room he glared at the back of Kagomes hair, the mass of black curls covered her face from his view. Trust her to be sleeping. Life always had been unfair to Hiei. He glanced at the bulge in his pants as he ripped the shirt off his body, he glared mockingly at it too. 'There's no point in coming out now' he added mentally as he pulled his pants off. Covered only in light cotton boxers he moved to his side of the large bed and drew back the sheet. If Hiei was an overly emotional being he probably would have cried around this moment. Where was the goddess who had adorned the silk lingerie and filmy stockings?

His Kagome was there alright, covered in the pyjama's she usually saved for her monthly courses and for the exceptionally cold winter nights. Most nights they slept naked, 'if we slept at all' he added to himself smirking. He slid into the bed and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

Kagome grinned as she moved closer to Hiei and made sure she kept her breathing regular as she heard Hiei emit a quiet cry of frustration. She turned around and curled her body around his, a leg tossed between his own and her face buried into his neck, she bit her tongue to prevent a giggle escaping at Hiei moaned quietly to himself when she nuzzled lightly before settling down. She continued in this fashion for another few minutes befire deciding he had been punished enough for making her wait earlier.

Hiei growled as he felt Kagome smirk into his neck as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone before trailing her tongue slowly up to his jaw line before raising herself over and above him. She looked at Hiei lovingly as she pressed a kiss to his soft lips. " You promised me you'd be home hours ago Hiei, It's barely even Christmas Eve anymore. What do you have to say for yourself then?" She teased him as she raised an elegant eyebrow down at him. She smiled as Hiei spluttered out an explanation. The tiny Rekai leader could be quite a thorn in their sexlife she decided as Hiei lifted his head to pull her in for a more amorous kiss.

He groaned as she sat up right over his reawakening erection, before raising his own eyebrow at her as she maintained eye contact with him as she popped one button after another of the heavy nightshirt she wore.

Hiei broke the eye contact as he caught the sight of an interesting lace garment beneath the baggy shirt in his peripheral vision and he slapped her hands away before finishing unbuttoning and removing her shirt in less than a minute. He smirked as Kagome's giggles turned to a heated gasp as her sweaty skin met the cool air. Hiei's eyes darkened from their usual bright red to a deep ruby as his eye's raked over the shown skin of the woman above him. He sat up until he was nose to nose with her before sliding a hand through her lustrous hair and pulling her mouth to his, his tongue slipping in easily to wrestle playfully with hers. He moved to his haunches before dropping the miko onto the mattress in his place, letting out a laugh at her disgruntled look.

His hand traced up under the edges of the foot holes in her pyjama pants and he growled possessively as he felt that indeed she was still wearing the stockings. He withdrew his hands and slowly let his fingertips graze the rough material as his hands travelled to the elastic that held them up. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and held his breath as he drew them down. His mouth began to salivate as he admired the beauty underneath him. He yanked the bottoms off and Kagome kicked them off the bed and squealed delightedly when Hieis body covered her own.

Hands groped, grabbed and caressed as lips, teeth and tongues clashed together roughly. Cerulean orbs clashed brilliantly with ruby red as Hieis boxers were lost amongst the growing pile of clothes on the floor and breathes hitched simultaneously as Kagome lost the pretty lacy black bra she had adorned under her shapeless pyjama's . Kagomes eyes rolled into the back of her head as Hiei licked and kissed his way down her chest and stomach and she managed to groan out a "Hiei!" as she lost the matching underwear.

Kagome moved to help him, moving to pull the stockings down her legs she looked at Hiei questioningly and shivered as he slid back up her body joining them in all manners of the word as he whispered seductively in her ear "Leave them on."

Kagome was in for a rough ride.

* * *

Sometime later Kagome glanced at the clock from her place on Hieis chest. She grinned.

"Merry Christmas Hiei."

" I've enjoyed unwrapping my present anata."

" Ahh! Mmm, believe me I've enjoyed unwrapping mines as well."

* * *

Merry Christmas People :D! Happy new year too.

AN: All edited and cleaned up (:


End file.
